Drunk
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [SasuSaku Twoshot] Sasuke's drunk, Sakura's there. Nuff said. Second chapter is the morning after, humorous and cute. Read and review :D.
1. Drunk

**A/N (12/08/12): **_Uploaded this two chapter oneshot from my old collection of oneshots. Decided it could have it's own story space. So the title pretty much says it all, it's kind of funny actually. This is obviously based on Shippuden when they are older...andddd not really sure when this could happen but whatever, it's a fanfiction xD. Sasuke is obviously OOC, but it's the alcohol...bwahahaha. Okies enjoy!_

**Original:** 1/19/07

**Update:** 12/08/12

**Disclaimer: **_Kishiiiiii._

SasukexSakura Oneshot

**Drunk**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

"I really don't think you should do that Sasuke-kun." Sakura was watching him with worry against her usual soft features

He paid no mind and brought a cup to his lips. "Hn." It tipped with the hand and he swallowed the contents greedily.

"Sasuke-kun! That's your 7th cup! Really. Quit it!" And before he could even look at her, she snatched the bottle of Sake away from him. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Sakuraa!" His speech was _over_ slurred. "Give it baaaaack!" He miserably reached for it, but she grabbed his chin, forcing him to focus on her face. Or, at least_ try_ to. And he had a difficult time.

"Sasuke-kun. Listen to me! You've had_ enough_, now let's get you to bed—" She swallowed her words because Sasuke moved; arms linked loosely around her torso and at that moment she'd dropped her hand, he found it comfortable to rest his head against her chest. He pulled her closer and _closer_.

"Sakura...you're so warmmmm..." He brought his head up slightly to kiss her neck. Nobody was watching—they were alone in his kitchen.

"Sas—uke!" The girl gasped as his lips touched her burning skin, hungrily covering it with wet kisses. His soft tongue trailed down her neck until he pulled back suddenly and poured more of his weight against her, threatening to tip them both off the chair she was occupying. Sakura being in a state of shock, failed to asses the situation well. As a result of her fault, she fell backward to the hard floor with Sasuke following suit, landing between her curves and leaving them both in a very compromising position.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who recovered first. "S-Sakuraa...my-my headd...you...I—I need...you...to..." He lifted his face from her stomach as he hazily met her widened eyes. He opened his mouth to say more, but allowed his tongue to lick his alcohol-covered lips instead.

"S-Sas-Sasuke-kun...you...what do you mean?" Emerald widened further when his face neared hers, forehead against forehead.

"...need...I neeeed...you to..." he paused, a smirk appearing on his features. It was lopsided. "...to kiss me..." The kunoichi swallowed hard.

"Wh-what?"

"Kiss mee." A hand cupped his scorched cheek.

"S-Sasuke-kun...are...are you alright...? M-Maybe you should...you-you know...lay down..." Their noses were touching in an instant and her cheeks burned against the skin.

"Fineeee. If—if you don't want to kissss me...then...I'll...you..." Sakura immediately opened her mouth to voice her confusion as to what he said. Then she noticed something odd that made her head swell. Words do not_ taste _like alcohol. And words do not_ feel_ like anything but air. And words most certainly did not_ kiss_ you. Then it hit her. She was going to have Sasuke drunk for a very, _very_, long time.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay, review if you'd like~ The next chapter is the morning after which contains a little smut so if you don't like that then don't read it, hehe..._


	2. The Morning After

**A/N (12/08/12):**_ Sequel to Drunk! Because I just felt like writing this :)! It was fun, sorry if Sasuke is a little OOC buttt... I think he isn't though, because I'd be like that too if-well, you'll read it. :P Enjoy!_

**Original:** 01/21/07

**Update:** 12/08/12

SasukexSakura – Oneshot

**The Morning After**

_**Sequel to Drunk**_

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

The walls were spinning and he felt extremely nauseous but the severity of his symptoms was memory loss. He shut his eyes in desperation to stop the sickness suffocating him. He moved his hand to feel his forehead; he was burning. A question aroused his senses. Why did he feel this way?

"...guhh..." He moaned when he tried to move, pain emanating from his ribs. Did he fall? He reopened his eyes, trying to adjust to his surroundings. "...wait...where...am I?!" The man shot up, trying to decipher the room. With his swirling vision he became lightheaded and reluctantly laid back down; it was safe to say he had no idea where he was. He'd realized he was in a bed as soon as he'd awoken, but something slipped by him until just then.

**He was naked.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" He sat up again and used energy he'd accumulated out of nowhere to activate his Sharingan. He frantically scanned the room for anything suspicious, and sure enough, he spotted a door to his left half ajar with the new sound of running water reaching his ears. Shit, he thought. Someone was with him? Carefully, the covers were slipped off him as he crawled out of the bed in an attempt to obliterate the enemy behind the door. Obviously, he forgot he was **_naked_**.

The water abruptly shut off and Sasuke froze halfway to the door. "Shit," he muttered. He was trying very hard to focus on the door, readying a—wait. A. Damn. Second. He had _no _kunai or shuriken. He was **_naked_** for Christ's sake! Additionally, he was shaking like a freaking drug addict—he had no idea where the hell he was—and he couldn't see straight. "Fuck."

Then, a light turned off and the door was opened fully, revealing a robed—_woman_? Sasuke swallowed the bile in his throat at a sudden illness and tried to remain impassive as the woman's green eyes trailed down his body _very _slowly with a **giant **smirk on her enticing lips. Sasuke looked at her, focusing well for the first time in the last perpetuity he'd been in—only to see messy pink hair and the white robe with a man's deathtrap: the plunging neckline threw his dark orbs _way _down. Cleavage was currently his vision and all else did not matter. They looked luscious, and he wanted to—wait. Another. Damn. Second.

**Pink hair.**

The instant it clicked, his eyes flew back up to the woman's face and his jaw fell to the floor while his eyes grew to the widest they'd ever been in his entire life.

"SAKURA?!"

"Sasuke-kun, why are you surprised?" Her eyes were on his, expressing confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean why am I surprised?!" He hesitated before remembering he was currently privileged to be dressed in his birthday suite. Oh, just whoopeefreakindo. "Sakura! **_Why am I naked?!_**" The shaking of his body increased...which did not bode well for the bottom half of his body.

Sakura flicked her eyes back up to his in amusement after observing his lower half. "You mean—you—you don't remember anything?"

"**_Remember what!"_**

"What happened last night, silly." She took a step toward him but he instantly took one back. He was cowering at the many thoughts that encircled his head stopping at only one in particular.

His voice was weak. "What happened last night, Sakura..."

Much to his dismay, the female devilishly snickered. "Oh, don't worry. You enjoyed it." The Uchiha paled. What the hell was she talking about—he enjoyed what? Then thoughts conjured in his mind quickly.

**He was naked. She was basically naked. He woke up naked in a bed. She was in the bathroom putting a robe on. He was naked.**

"I-I—Sakura..." The discolored cheeks he possessed no longer lacked definition. They were flaming red and increasingly burning.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you lay down again. You probably feel sick, right?" She approached him until she stood directly in front of him, her breasts against his ribs. "You don't look well."

He ignored the arousing sensation; he was becoming cross. The tone his voice used was almost frightening, "We...we..._**did it**__? _And I...don't **_remember_**?"

**They did it. They did it. They had sex. They had sex. THEY DID IT. HAD SEX. HE DIDN'T REMEMBER. THEY. DID. IT. SEX.**

Dark eyes narrowed profusely. In all his glory, using his manhood to it's greatest use—to deflower her, Sakura—he happened to have memory loss. "Sakura...I don't remember...anything."

A giggle escaped her lips in all his frustration. "It's too bad, really. You certainly _**did**_ enjoy yourself."

* * *

**A/N:** _Too bad for Sasuke, mwahahaha. I enjoyed writing this... Hope everyone enjoyed it too xD!_


End file.
